


Ride On Rising Sun (Yoosu fanvideo)

by Swoon21



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Fanvids, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 05:32:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8565931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swoon21/pseuds/Swoon21
Summary: Passionate and atmospheric. Features Yoosu in Rising Sun concept.





	




End file.
